Inútil
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Anderson estaba harto de ser ignorado, golpeó a Sherlock y ahora le tiene que confesar a Lestrade el porque. Sutil Anderson/Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

**Inútil**

Los papeles se amontonaban en la mesa de Lestrade, el contestador tenía seis mensajes que eran desatendidos y el café hacía rato que se había quedado frío.

Anderson se encontraba sentado en la silla que había frente a la mesa del despacho, con los brazos sobre sus piernas y mirando al suelo, su jefe Greg estaba sentado frente a él.

—¿Se puede saber que te pasa? —le preguntó.

El forense agitó la cabeza levemente.

—No me pasa nada, solo que no puedo con ese inútil.

Lestrade se pasó una mano por la barbilla con algo de desesperación.

—¿Y desde cuando es novedad que Sherlock nos ridiculice? Hemos tenido esta charla muchas veces y siempre te he dicho que no te lo tomes al pie de la letra.

—Me ha llamado inútil —se intentó excusar Anderson aferrándose las rodillas.

—A mi también, nos llamó "panda de inútiles". También a Donnovan, pero ni ella ni yo le hemos dado un puñetazo en la cara.

Anderson elevó la mirada, cuando llegó a los ojos de Lestrade notó el color subírsele a la cara.

—Ahora me contarás porque lo has hecho —le pidió Lestrade —. Me lo contarás antes de que te suspenda dos semanas de empleo y sueldo por golpear a alguien que ni tan siquiera se defendió.

—No te lo voy a contar… Es simplemente… Estaba harto, ¿vale? —dijo Anderson cerrando los puños —. Harto de que me trate como un inútil, de que me ignore, de que no me mire cuando hablo, de que piense que ni siquiera existo, de que…

Anderson miró fijamente a Greg y luego miró al suelo notando como el calor comenzaba a subírsele a las mejillas.

Greg enarcó una ceja, se pasó una mano por el rostro y soltó un profundo respiro.

—Te gusta Sherlock, ¿no? —murmuró.

Anderson no contestó, miraba sus puños.

—Anderson —llamó Greg —. ¿Se puede saber como diablos pasó?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó —. Si supiera porqué pasó no me hubiera enamorado de él —exclamó mirando por la ventana del despacho.

Sherlock que estaba despaldas a ella con un poco de hielo en el pómulo.

—Vale, tranquilo —dijo Greg —. Solo es que…

—Me insulta, me insulta y yo me he enamorado de su estúpida sonrisa, de sus malditos ojos que analizan todo aquello que ven y de esa manera que tiene de deducirlo todo. Si le respondo o si intento estar por delante de él es para que se fije de una puñetera vez de que existo. Pero da igual… Me trata con desprecio igualmente —le dijo Anderson.

Lestrade se levantó y miró por la ventana que había detrás de él, ¿qué decirle? Sonrió sorprendido aprovechando que Anderson no podía verle. Jamás en su sano juicio se hubiera esperado aquello.

—No se lo digas —dijo Anderson —. Si me vas a suspender hazlo, pero jamás hemos tenido esta conversación.

Greg se dio la vuelta y le miró, Anderson estaba de pie, el pulso le temblaba y el color de la cara se le había ido, dejando ahora un blanco que casi parecía que estaba enfermo.

—Regresa al trabajo. Solo regresa al trabajo.

Anderson le miró extrañado, aunque no dijo nada. Abrió la puerta y salió, cuando se cruzó con el detective le miró.

—Lo siento —dijo en un gruñido.

Sherlock le miró fijamente.

—Aunque me halagas, debo de informarte de que estoy casado con mi trabajo —le dijo antes de salir de salir de allí.

La respuesta sonó como si fuera automática, como si la hubiera estado ensayando durante años. Propia del detective. Anderson se quedó completamente paralizado mientas le observaba como se iba. Sintió náuseas.

Le había oído.

* * *

***Momo sale corriendo y se esconde detrás de una mesa* No me maten, ¿sí? Quería leer un Anderson/Sherlock y como no los había y soy una impaciente lo escribí yo... Por favor un rew si os ha gustado, dos rew si es una amenaza de muerte y tres rew si creen que lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme al monte a comer castañas y a rezarle a los bonsais. **

**¡Para los demás! ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡La aparición de John! Estaba claro que tenía que aparecer... Espero que os guste, por favor, no me matéis, ¿sí? Soy una personita muy simpática y muy callada en persona. ¡Además! ¡Que John aparece! Pegadle a él.**

* * *

**Inútil**

**- Epílogo -**

Tiempo después de esa confesión, las cosas siguieron igual.

Eso fue una sorpresa para Anderson ya que se esperaba que Sherlock, de una forma u otra se mofara de sus sentimientos, pero el detective jamás lo mencionó. Le seguía ridiculizando, eso sí, pero solo lo hacía basándose en su intelecto.

Anderson amó aún más si cabe a Sherlock por eso. Quizás el detective solo lo hacía porque sabía separar lo profesional de lo personal o simplemente porque había olvidado la conversación, pero le agradeció de corazón que no lo mencionara jamás.

¿Y si tenía alguna oportunidad? Pese a la respuesta que obtuvo, quizás Sherlock podría dejar de interesarse por su trabajo e interesarse por algo más, o alguien.

Pero aquellos planes se le truncaron cuando alguien llegó a la vida del detective. Era un médico de nombre John Watson y todo aquello en lo que creía que tenía una oportunidad, desapareció con la aparición de ese hombre.

Los insultos hacia su persona disminuyeron, pero con ello aumentó las atenciones hacia el doctor y a todo lo relacionado con él.

Donnovan intentó distraerle y en cierto modo lo consiguió, pero no dejaba de pensar en que podría estar haciendo Sherlock, en lo que podría estar haciendo con ese doctor.

"_Estoy casado con mi trabajo."_

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza y le calmaron, porque, no sería con él pero tampoco sería con John ni con ninguna otra persona.

Y de nuevo se equivocó.

Una noche, después de un caso especialmente desagradable, Sherlock cogió de la camisa a John, lo aproximó a él y le besó delante de todos los trabajadores asignados al caso.

Sintió como una mano invisible le apretaba el estómago y algo dentro de él se rompía. Volvió a sentir náuseas.

Era la segunda vez que sentía náuseas por culpa de Sherlock.

Quizás fue demasiado evidente su estado, porque Lestrade se acercó a él y le tapó el panorama.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

Anderson no le contestó. Apretó los labios reprimiendo un doloroso gemido.

—Esto era de esperar, deberías de haberle olvidado de él —le dijo Lestrade.

Anderson le lanzó una mirada llena de dolor y odio.

—Me dijo que _"estaba casado con su trabajo"_ —susurró tan bajito que dudaba de que le hubieran oído.

Lestrade se mantuvo en silencio, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué era lo que había? ¿Qué Sherlock había tenido una manera educada de rechazarle y que ahora esa excusa estaba siendo pisoteada? Greg apoyó una mano en el hombro de Anderson y se la apretó.

—Hay mucha más gente por ahí que quiere conocerte, ¿sabes? —le dijo.

Anderson asintió ligeramente y se fue de allí, se montó en su coche y salió corriendo hacia su casa. En cuanto llegó, se encerró en el baño y vomitó en el retrete.

Maldito Sherlock.


End file.
